Darkness
by evilfaye
Summary: Another Tournament with stronger demons than before...Demons Fight...kill...and die trying to become one thing The King of Darkness...but first they have to kill the Queen.


**Author Note:(Ignore if you must)**

**I always wanted to write a fanfic of Yu Yu Ha kusho where I created a tournament...When I created it using some of my own demons and creating my own rules...I wanted to even create a higher class than S which will be called Triple S (sorry lazy) so in this I did do all that except Juri and Koto shall still come back as ref's why you may ask...I'm to lazy to come up with others...I actually thought that they were pretty good ref's not that funny and all, but still iono...and one more reason I making this Tournament be a connection to "The Dark Tournament" sorta like the second part of it that's why it's called "The Darkness Tournament" I know the name sucks and it's un-original, but it fits in to what the tournament is about. This stry takes place a year after Dark Tournament a what if Sensui never happened sorta thing... So well I hope you haven't tuned out by now or just decided not to read this, but I hope you enjoy if you do read...Oh R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my original characters..And if you don't know who they are there the ones with the messed up names that aren't in the series...PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Another Tournament**

"Why do I have to do his job." a very angry hanyou stated making her way down the halls to the file room. "Snotty nose toddler can't do anything for himself." she mumbled under her breath. "Ok so maybe I was responsible for the deaths of thousands, and ran away from my job as Reikai tantei to go off and destroy more demon villages in Makai...BUT STILL I DON'T DESERVE THIS!" she then thought of what she said...which just gave her more reason to actually be in Hell instead of doing a prince's work...she would have picked filing any day.

Ettiri Minagashi, or as everyone called her Ettie, was a 16 year old dark meko hanyou. She had unrealistic light blue hair in her demon form and whenever she wanted to she could be consumed by shadows changing her appearance even. She had black/brown hair in her human form which can from because she was a split (or two souls in one vessel). She was very bipolar being cherry one minute and the dark and cold the next. She had violet eyes, that would change from blue to red every so often. And she was now being punished for all the crimes she had committed in the past. And that's what she hated. She was not some desk girl she was a Triple S class demon and she wanted to fight, but for the time being she would have to play by the rules of Koenma and the Rei-kai...

Ettie crept into the filing room and what she saw was a huge mess...'The onis would leave it like this.' she thought as she tried to organize it so she could find the file on the fire inu youkai, Ikaito. She never found the file though, but she did see an un-opened letter. She looked at it...'Hmm...Addressed to Koenma Daiou...' she opened it...and then looked around to see if anyone was watching...she read the contents quickly and then more slowly...And then she ran like a child on Christmas to Koenma.

"Koenma!" She yelled as she entered his office...

"What a minute Ettie I have to finish with this last stack of papers." Koenma said in between sucking his pacifier...

"But Koenma..." Ettie started jumping in place as she waited..."Koenma...KOENMA DAIOU! IT'S IMPORTANT."

Koenma sighed as he put the stamper down, "What is it Ettie?" he asked annoyed at the girl.

Ettie handed Koenma the letter that she had read several times by now. He then to read it...

_"Dear Koenma Daiou...Prince of Rei-Kai own of The Urameshi Team during the Dark Tournament and The Minagashi Team during the last Darkness Tournament...It has come to our attention that your combined five teammates of each team are qualified and have to participate in the up in coming Darkness Tournament..._

WHAT!" Koenma yelled as he read over that...'This can't be...' he thought and then continued to read,

_"If you do not know why you are qualified the reason is that both teams won their tournaments and that the specific number survived. We shall be expecting this team to come on the boat ride to Dead Man's Land on June 1st later this year...If any one of them do not attend then the Triple S demons who sponsor this tournament shall take action by killing them and their families...I hope you have a lovely day._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Riku Natashi (Owner of the Darkness Tournamet)_

He read this letter over and over again many times before looking back up at Ettie who was still jumping up and down in glee, "Summon Botan, she will be the one to inform the others..." he then thought a second Ettie if he was not mistaken had killed her last teammates so she could be the only winner...would she do the same...

* * *

**Nigenkai (2 Days Later)**

Yusuke walked lazily onto the roof top...Botan told him to meet him here earlier...He thought it was about that one fire youkai, but never had he been so wrong...He saw the flying downwards towards him on her oar..."Hey so am I suppose to go after that Inu thing now." he said annoyed...It seemed that she had already talked to Kuwabara and he was being very uneasy...What could Botan want.

"Yusuke I have informed the others and now I'm here to inform you...Pack your bags your going to be competing in another tournament..."

* * *

**Well how was that for a second chapter...Should I continue...Is it any good...I know it may be a bit confusing now but it comes more clear later on...Well I hope you like it though REVIEW!**


End file.
